1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for visual display of information items on a display field having a plurality of display elements, wherein said element are selectively actuatable for display depending on the particular information which is to be displayed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such apparatus are used widely, particularly in connection with electronically controlled equipment, for displaying measured quantities obtained with the aid of the equipment being controlled; and internal parameters of such equipment; whereby the user or a maintenance technician is provided with an overview of the operating states of the equipment which have been set, and/or is enabled to change these operating states.
In particular, electronically controlled scales are known which are provided with such visual display apparatus.
It is significant that such electronically controlled scales can have a modular construction, with the modules being associated with specific functions within the scale equipment as a whole, which functions include, e.g., receiving the measured quantities, converting said quantities, displaying the converted quantities, printing the quantities, etc. In this connection, it has proven to be advantageous if the individual modules themselves can be switched to processing regimes according to various parameters, e.g. various maximum loads, scale divisions, etc., whereby a large number of different scales suiting the needs of each user can be embodied in a single weighing apparatus with a small number of modules.
In order to configure such a modular scale for a specific application, it is thus necessary to select and adjust in advance the desired parameters for the individual modules, from the available range of such parameters, whereby the scale can then be operated in the regime established by the selected set of parameters. The greater the number of modules and the greater the number of parameters in the individual modules which parameters are to be adjusted, the more difficult it is in practice to call up these parameters and set them, and the more difficult it is to quickly apprehend the display.
A known approach to the selection and setting of the desired parameters is to sequentially display all the parameters of the modules on the display device. As soon as the desired parameter appears on the display, the operator depresses a response key which causes the electronic control system to recognize the parameter just displayed, for final setting. This technique has the disadvantage that it does not provide a quick and manageable overall view of the setting process or setting sequence, because only a single parameter from the entire set is displayed at a given time. Further, the sequence takes a long time to run through if there are numerous modules and numerous parameters which require setting.
Of course, it is known to employ video display terminals (VDTs) for the dialog with a user, with the advantage that a substantial number of items of information (numbers, text, and graphic symbols) can be displayed at once. However, VDTs take up too much space and are too costly, for many applications, and therefore an alternative is required.